


鼬佐鼬点梗合集（三则）

by LovingStranger_13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 22:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10818018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingStranger_13/pseuds/LovingStranger_13
Summary: 【1】躺枪佐/伪渣鼬简介：恶搞向，鼬哥在外面又搞事了，所有人都来宇智波家叫门【2】HP AU，傲罗鼬/驯龙师佐。简介：佐助毕业去了罗马尼亚驯龙，圣诞节，鼬在家等他回来【3，4】大佐/小鼬（3,4是两个人点的梗，被我捏到一起了）简介：鼬穿回过去改变一切，佐助跟着他一起走了





	1. 躺枪佐/伪渣鼬 @1815

**Author's Note:**

> 【1】@1815 ：咆哮助：我为什么要给你的风流债背锅！你究竟在外边搞过多少男人！【沉迷于渣鼬不可自拔……补充一个，鼬并不是真的乱搞男男关系了。我是看到你点了一个吃醋梗……

恶搞向，ooc，故事设定在鼬哥离家出走，佐助一人在家那段时间。调戏了一下原著的时间线。啊，大家都来找佐助当然是有原因的，鼬并没有渣！

* * *

 

佐助近来很是郁闷，因为不知木叶这两天刮了一阵什么怪风，总有人踹开宇智波家的大门，气势汹汹地说要找他算账。

算什么账，我没招惹过你们吧？你，对，就你，长得像鲨鱼似的那个，还有你，带什么面具，没脸见人？我都不认识你们吧？！

你不认识我们？没事儿啊，宇智波鼬你总该认识吧。

！！！

对，就你哥招惹了我们，兄债弟偿，臭小子，今天我就要把你带到我们妓院-*&%$+/@~

彭！

厚重的沉香木大门被佐助一甩关上了。他连理都懒得理那个橙色面具的蛇精病。滚滚滚，谁招惹你们找谁去，找我干屁？佐助回到偌大的卧室往床上一躺。宇智波鼬那家伙，看着人模人样的，没想到这么重口，就是招花惹草也找长得像人的好么？这样的就算是个妹子也会生殖隔离吧！但随即一想佐助又觉得不对，他爱找谁找谁，他管他的？

* * *

 

接着倒是消停了几日，但不久就又有人来叫门了。

邦邦邦！

“喂喂！佐助开门啦！”

吊车尾的？佐助疑惑不解地把门打开。

“你来做什么？”他冷着声问。

“哇，佐助佐助，你哥超凶啊！”

“你见过尼——”他一个停顿，这破嘴，差点没刹住闸，回去应该再多打两下。“你见过宇智波鼬？什么时候的事？”

“就昨天啊。”鸣人也不管佐助还横在门前的身体，不见外地自行往里走着。“他非要把我抓走，太吓人了。”说完还打了个哆嗦。“佐助，你是他弟，你可得赔我精神损失费。”

“那家伙居然抓你？”佐助在后面一把扯过鸣人的后脖领。“你给我说清楚了！”

“哇哇，佐助，平时看你挺冷淡的，没想到关键时刻这么担心我诶？”黄毛小子兴奋地转过身想趴到黑发小子身上，却又被一个糊到脸上的巴掌给怼到了一边。

“那家伙怎么会找上你？”佐助习惯性地忽略了鸣人给自己加戏。“他抓你做什么，你又怎么逃出来的？”

“我不知道啊，他就说我 **身上** 有他想要得到的东西。”鸣人看似很苦恼地抓了抓头。“当时好色仙人在，就把我救出来了。不过我说，你哥长得还真是俊啊。”

还用你说？佐助放开了鸣人，他哥长得一直都很好看。“不过你 **身上** 能有什么呢？”他自言自语，想到鼬回了木叶，见的却是鸣人，心中忽然有点不是滋味。

等等......回想起几天前那两个怪人......佐助不禁仔细打量了一下鸣人的小身板。不会吧，他哥不仅重口，还想老牛啃嫩草啊......但找鸣人的话，眼光也太差了吧......

“喂，吊车尾的。”他认真地喊了一声，声音里带着一丝连自己都未曾察觉到的诡异的认真，鸣人听见回头向他挤了挤眼。“你别想了，他再帅也不行，你俩铁定没戏。”

鸣人一愣，佐助在说什么，他怎么听不懂。

“行了，你回去吧。”佐助说着便把人往撵向了门外。

“喂，喂，那我的精神损失费呢，还给不给报？”

“报个头！你走不走？”

“走，我走！好好说话，别用千鸟啊喂！”

真烦，宇智波鼬在外面到底在做什么？

* * *

 

又是平静的两天半。

第三次，宇智波家的大门是被他的上忍导师给敲开的。

“卡卡西。”佐助略一点头算是打招呼。

“不让我进去么？”那人眯着眼笑呵呵地问。

他只得让了路。

“老师这次来也没有别的事啦。”不良上忍边走边说，“就听说了鸣人的事。”吊车尾的嘴巴还真大，“你可能不知道，鼬那家伙以前和我同事过呢。”佐助忽然有种不祥的预感。“我那时可罩着他了，成天送他三色丸子。现在他走了，你要给鸣人报销的话，顺便也给我的报了吧。”

“......”

“不是不是，佐助你推我干嘛？”

烦死了，佐助扶了扶额，整天都是那家伙的事，能给他两天平静日子让自己别再考虑那混蛋的事么？

* * *

 

第四次有人叫门时佐助已经很淡定了，他拿出准备好的耳塞，专心致志地看着面前的忍法大全，不再去理会外界的一切，宇智波鼬什么的统统都见鬼去吧。

然而刚等他看完一章想起来把耳塞拿掉，那哐哐地敲门声就砸入了自己的耳朵。

这个有病吧，未免太锲而不舍了些......万一家里真没人呢，这门不是白敲了。

然而就像回答他这心中疑问似的，门外传来了“你有本事长写轮眼，你有本事开门啊！别憋着不出声我知道你在家！”的喊话

听到这话佐助反倒松了口气。为写轮眼来的总比之前那几个神经病要强。

他伸了伸懒腰前去开门。

“佐助耳朵聋了么，要不要我给你治治？”

又一个不认识的，但这次的这个还有点好看？墨黑的长发，金色的眼瞳配上狭长的一双眼睛，就连他倚着门的动作似乎都带着点优雅的懒散。

所以按照他哥之前的眼光，这个应该不能和他也有一腿......吧？

“不愧是鼬君的弟弟呢，生得真好看。要不要跟我走？”

......果然还是和那家伙有关，佐助在心里翻了个大大的白眼，面上却是不为所动的样子。“你认识宇智波鼬？”他问道。

“何止是认识。”那人斜了个暧昧不明的飞眼过来。

真讨厌啊，佐助心想，这么变态的怪大叔他刚才居然觉得好看，自己不是瞎了吧？可不能瞎，没有写轮眼更打不过鼬那家伙了。

好烦，佐助又是把门一甩，完全不想听对方还有什么事。还能有什么事，和鼬有关的事他一点也不想听。

* * *

 

两三日后，宇智波家的大门第五次被打开了。

不过这次不是叫开的，而是来人自己开的。

“喂，我说你们有完没有？”佐助听见门响，干脆连屋都懒得出，直接喊话道：“宇智波鼬和我半点关系都没有，有本事找他别来找我。”

来人并没有吭声，佐助有些纳闷，不禁起身打算看看。然而他刚一出门，就看见了这些天的肇事主角——那颀长的身形，熟悉的八字，不是他哥还能是谁？

“你还敢回来？”佐助挡住他的去路。

“回来取点东西罢了。”鼬一贯平静冷漠的语气。

“取什么，内衣内裤？”佐助最烦他这副装腔作势的调子，看着就来气。“在外面野够了，还有脸回来？”

“......你到底说什么乱七八糟的？”那人竟抬手把他拨走自己离开了？！

“你个精五的渣渣，看招！”佐助一声怒吼冲向已经回到房间的鼬。“千鸟！”

“你搞什么，我的内裤！”

“你果然是取内裤，还他妈好意思说自己没乱搞？受死吧！”

那天，不知道两个人怎么样，但宇智波鼬的所有贴身衣物，甚至包括当时身上穿的，是统统报废了。

**-FIN-**


	2. 傲罗鼬/驯龙师佐 @杏仁奶油

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【2】 @杏仁奶油 魔法paro的兄弟，黑魔法防御大师傲罗哥哥、不想和哥哥一样转而研究神奇动物的结果成为训龙高手的弟弟

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 故事设定在圣诞节，佐助从罗马尼亚回来探亲的时候。老伏沉寂的那十一年间发生的故事（crossover就不要再打老伏了QAQ）。其他的只是写文需要而已，不必考据较真

正是一年冬，雪花纷纷扬扬，装点着伦敦的街道。

鼬刚做好饭，正坐在家中的壁炉前烤着火，等待佐助回来。

宇智波鼬是一名傲罗，年纪轻轻，刚从霍格沃茨的赫奇帕奇毕业三年半，如今却已做到了分队长的职位。他还记得刚去应聘时，司长狐疑地看着他的目光。他也不多做解释，只是骄傲地挺了挺胸，校徽在前襟熠熠发光。

佐助是小他两岁，自小相依为命的弟弟。他进了格兰芬多，后来和查理韦斯莱一起去了罗马尼亚研究龙。鼬原是想让他跟在自己身边，也去魔法部，也好有个照应。但那小子不感兴趣，说是龙比人有意思多了，他也就随他去。

今天是佐助第一次放假回来。鼬还记得他不止一次地在信里抱怨着边境法，不然他每晚都可以幻影移形回家陪他，也不用累坏他的艾丽小姑娘了。很神奇的，格兰芬多永远热热闹闹的公共休息室没能让佐助也变得喧闹起来，离家这一年倒是让他变得话多了不少。

鼬看着那厚厚的一打信，佐助的信时长时短，有时洋洋洒洒一大篇，诉说着异国的风土人情和在龙族栖息地的凶险故事，有时也只是简单的几句话，报个平安让他勿念。鼬的回信没有佐助那样勤，虽说随着神秘人的消失，现在的魔法界还算太平，但黑暗势力永远在暗处涌动，让他这个分队长忙得不可开交。

佐助刚离开时鼬是很不习惯的，即使在霍格沃茨并不同院，他们也能常常见到对方，甚至有时还可以一起溜出来夜游，而这下走了可就是真走了。鼬原本想找法律事务司的人，申请对接他们的壁炉，但在入口处看到那抹淡色的金发时他就打消了这个念头——他可不觉得这事情经过卢修斯马尔福会有什么好后果。这个狡猾的前食死徒一直在等着抓他的把柄把他拉下台，就像鼬自己一样。部里的高层大多被他买通了才会相信他的清白，任他这般为所欲为。

所以等到两人都有空，终于能聚到一起时，也已经是圣诞节了。

鼬不禁又朝壁炉里又望了望，然而还是什么都没有。

这次的壁炉链接是罗马尼亚那边的人给所有驯龙师统一审批的，一步到位，从休息室直接通向他们每个人的家里。鼬偷笑了一下，他敢保证佐助一定会在过后想法设法地留下这条链，不让魔法部发现。

火焰猛然变绿，然后腾地一下蹿得老高。鼬露出微笑，他知道是佐助。

果然，一个拎着箱子的男人从里面钻了出来，然后也不顾周身的灰烬，一下子和他拥抱到一起。

鼬仔细打量了他的弟弟，发现他就和信里描述的二分不差。头发剪短了，因为大多数龙都会喷火很容易烧到头发；长期的户外工作晒得他原本白皙的脸颊变得黝黑，左臂一道平添了几分野性的长长伤疤，是被龙爪抓的。

“圣诞快乐，老哥。”

“圣诞快乐，佐助。”

**-FIN-**


	3. 大佐/小鼬 回到过去

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【3】 @我可能开的是假车  其实一直想看鼬哥回去改变过去来着hhh毕竟大部分都是佐助回去
> 
> 【4】@千夜寒月º 想看原著向的大佐小鼬(๑><๑）
> 
> 两个梗被我捏到了一起

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好吧其实我对这个题材并不是很感冒，也没看过这类型的文，嗯，希望写出来的不会让你们失望
> 
> 故事设定在解开秽土转生以后，鼬用了禁术企图回到过去改变这一切，不想被佐助识破也跟了来。以及，好像还是OOC了

柔软，轻盈，一切就像是飘在云朵之上一样。

怎么会这般舒适，是不是有什么不对？

“鼬...”

“醒醒，鼬...”

是什么动静？是谁在喊他么？好熟悉的声音。

“你还好么？别吓我。”

这个人是在关心他么，他为什么关心他？

“哥哥？”

哥哥，他是哥哥？

“我不会再让你扔下我的。”

冰凉潮湿的液体滴落到脸上，这个人是在哭么？

他应该是在哭，但他在哭，他又为什么会感到心疼？不想要他哭......这是什么感觉？只是不想要他哭而已，不要......

“佐助？”

鼬睁开眼睛的瞬间就恢复了清明，但这是怎么回事？他记得自己明明发动了禁术，应该回到小时候才对，怎么还会看见......长大的佐助？

他克服着身体的酸痛慢慢坐起身，等等，他的胳膊——变短变细了？这么说术应该成功了才对。“佐助，怎么回事？你怎么会在这儿？”清脆稚嫩的童音。

“不应该是我问尼桑才对？”

“你这是在胡闹，为什么跟过来？”

话一出口他又有点后悔，这个声音和身体......实在太没威慑力了......

果不其然，只见佐助吃吃地笑起来，黑色的发丝飘扬在半空，随他一起抖着。“尼桑这个样子才更像是在胡闹吧？”他说道。鼬无奈地看着他想等他平静下来，谁知佐助看着他稚嫩的脸上出现这般老成的表情后，便笑得更厉害了，前仰后合，似乎要把之前漏掉的那些笑料都在这一刻给补回来。

鼬趁这功夫逆着光仔细地瞧着佐助，清晨细碎的阳光洒在他脸上，把他笼罩在一片柔光中，而那柔光与他融合，倒像是佐助本身散发出来似的，天使一般。

他就是他的天使，鼬想，他是他在那望不见底的黑暗深渊中所能窥得的唯一光亮，他是他能坚持下这该死的一切的最大动力；可隔着那血海深仇与滔天恨意，佐助却也是漫无边际的海域中望不到的彼岸岛屿，是浩瀚沙漠深处的海市蜃楼，是他触不到，也碰不得的远方。

佐助还坐在地上笑着，一手捂着肚子，一手捂着嘴，眼睛弯弯的，嘴角也弯弯的，鼬看着他的样子，只觉得心里就像是刚下锅的荷包蛋一样滋啦一下，恍然地，竟有一瞬间心动。

“啊，所以尼桑，你的身体怎么样，查克拉和写轮眼，全部都回到幼年状态了么？”佐助可算是笑完后正色问道。

“目前看是这样没错，连眼睛的失明都好了，看。”鼬打开血轮眼，里面旋转着的赫然只有一道勾玉。“你呢，都正常？”

“没错。”佐助点头，“我是在术的最后跟着你进来的，估计那时献祭部分已经完成了。”

“对不起，佐助，要你为我涉险了。”鼬习惯性地想去戳佐助的额头，然而伸出手才想起两人的个头已来了个大调个，年幼的他是跳起脚也再够不到佐助的额头了。鼬笑着摇头，不禁感慨世事无常，眼前却猛然出现一张放大的脸。

“给你戳。”他看起来心情很好地说道。“轻点啊......”

“走吧，我们先潜回家看看，是不是有什么变化。”鼬短短的双指并拢在一起点上他的额头。“还有，别再有下次了，佐助。”

“好了尼桑，这次换你跟紧我了。”言罢，佐助又是咧嘴一笑，他半举起的手稍往前伸了伸，似乎想去捏鼬嘟起的脸，但兄长的威严终究还是让他放了下，只道“只是没想到现在看尼桑小时候这么嫩。”

“......”

“尼桑，要不要我背你？”

“尼桑，变小什么感觉？”

“尼桑，我没变化诶，你怎么想？”

“尼桑，你有没有羡慕嫉妒？”

“尼桑......”

“闭嘴佐助......”

“这次能换我保护你了，真好。”


End file.
